Método Científico
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Debido a un trabajo de química, Ash decide usar el método científico para poder descubrir que siente su amiga Misty siente por él...aunque los sentimientos de la chica sean bastante obvios, con ayuda de May y Brock usará las ocho fases para descubrirlos ¿Logrará Ash su cometido? ¿Tendrá un final feliz este "experimento"?
1. Observación y planteamiento del problema

Hola! Sí, sí, mis evaluaciones no han terminado pero estoy descansando un poquito porque ya casi terminan ¡Y eso es fantástico! Este fic tiene una historia graciosa, porque yo pensaba usar el método científico para descubrir eso y lo escribí el mismo día antes de mi examen porque según era tema de examen pero al final nada xD Miren, siempre es Misty la que busca saber que siente Ash por ella pero invertí un poco los papeles, pero espero les guste! Sé que porque menciono un tema de química sea aburrido pero les asegura, de química no tiene casi nada xD Sin más que decir...

Dísfrútenlo!

Por cierto, se lo dedico a hikariii94, gracias por ser mi amiga!

* * *

_**D****ISCLAIMER:** "Pokémon" no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores_

* * *

_**Método Científico**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

_**I**_

_**Observación y planteamiento**_

Ash Ketchum estaba aburriéndose en su clase de química. Y no era para menos, luego de dos meses de vacaciones luego de un semestre difícil regresar a la escuela no era para nada grato. Pero química jamás fue su fuerte, ni las matemáticas, y mucho menos la física, aunque más bien ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo iba a hacerle para aprobar las nueve materias que cursaba…aunque también la química podría ponerse difícil cuando es jueves, son las 12 de la tarde y sea la última clase…

El profesor Birch estaba en el laboratorio dando la explicación de un tema mientras caminaba por todo el salón vigilando que ningún alumno estuviera distraído o haciendo otra cosa que no fuera poner atención a la clase…ante la perspectiva de Ash la clase era aburrida, incluso el tema "El Método Científico"

–Me gustaría que pusieran mucha atención al tema porque es tema de examen. –hablo el profesor de cabello y barba castaños y de complexión robusta.

En ese momento, el profesor se acercó a su maleta apoyada en una banca y de ella sacó un marcador para pizarrón blanco y empezó a anotar en el pizarrón que estaba en el salón. Comenzó a hacer un esquema que todos en la clase empezaron a copiar. Justo cuando el joven azabache iba a copiar ese mismo esquema, una hoja de papel estaba junto a su cuaderno. Cuando la abrió.

_**Hey Ash ¿Ya te aburriste de la clase? Yo sí, y mucho**_

Por la caligrafía y el color de tinta azul cielo que la nota contenía podía deducir que ese recado era de su amiga Misty, quién estaba en la silla continúa a su silla, compartiendo la banca. Él secretamente sentía algo por ella, pero su orgullo e inmadurez nunca permitirían que alguna vez lo admitiera…o al menos no enfrente de ella.

Pero eso no iba a impedir que él respondiera la nota a escondidas del profesor:

_**Créenme que sí, es aburridísimo.**_

El chico gustoso le regresó la carta a su amiga a escondidas del maestro mientras seguían copiando el esquema y la clase seguía siendo aburrida, hasta qué…

–Bien, vamos a explicar las fases del método científico. –dijo el profesor Birch dejando de lado el marcador y enfocándose en su explicación.

Ash escuchó atentamente a todo lo que dijo el profesor…más que nada por ser tema de examen que por otra cosa. Aunque al final…aunque se grabó las ocho etapas del método fue lo último que el profesor Birch dijo lo que en serio llamó la atención de Ash:

–Planteando bien este método, puede ser usado en cualquier cosa de la vida cotidiana, es decir, en cualquier fenómeno natural.

"_¿Cualquiera?"_

–Es más –prosiguió Birch. –Tienen que hacer un experimento para la próxima semana usando cada una de estas fases ¿Está claro?

Toda la clase asintió aburrida

–Bueno, vayan pensando en qué van a trabajar porque van a empezarlo ahora.

-¡¿Ahora?! –protestaron todos.

Ash, quien estaba sentado junto a Misty empezaron a platicar acerca de lo que iban a hacer, mientras el resto hacía lo mismo.

–¿Y bien? ¿En qué vas a trabajar Ash?

–No lo sé…no se me ocurre tema alguno en el cual trabajar ¿Y a ti?

–Pues no lo sé…también es complicado. El profesor Birch dijo que era fácil pero honestamente se necesita algo grande. No sé…algo cómo, porque respiramos, porqué el sol brilla. No sé, algo…

En ese momento, en la cara de Misty una sonrisa adornó ese hermoso semblante de tez pálida, un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y sus hermosos ojos verdes. En ese semblante, Ash encontró el tema perfecto de cual hablar en su experimento…

"_Misty"_

* * *

En la tarde, Ash estaba en su habitación, buscando en internet y consultando libros de texto que su madre tenía en una repisa en la sala, al igual que su libro de texto escolar. Atentamente comenzó a leer la primera etapa.

_**Observación del fenómeno:**_

_Recopilación de los hechos acerca de un problema o fenómeno natural que despierta nuestra curiosidad cognoscitiva. Estas observaciones deben ser claras y numerosas, porque nos sirven de base de partida para solucionar un problema. En resumen; en el registro de datos y hechos mediante la observación de un fenómeno para obtener un resultado._

Tanta palabrería para alguien como Ash perdía sentido, pero comprendía. Analizó el perfil de Facebook de la chica, leyó todas las conversaciones que tuvieron. Y leyó los mensajes de texto que se enviaban cuando era necesario.

–Veamos, conozco a Misty desde que teníamos 10 años, estuvimos en la misma primaria, en la misma secundaria….y estamos en la misma preparatoria. Esto es raro pero…–el chico empezó a hacer memoria. –Siempre he visto la preocupación que ella tiene por mí desde que nos conocemos…ese carácter tan tierno y agresivo a la vez…¿En realidad ella sentiría algo por mí?

Ash tomó un bloc de hojas cuadriculadas y su bolígrafo y empezó a escribir:

**_He conocido a Misty Waterflower desde que éramos niños, tengo conocimiento de que ella me quiere como amigo pero necesito desmentir eso. Es decir, hemos peleado, nos hemos apoyado en los momentos difíciles y todo eso pero…Es mi turno ver qué es lo que piensa realmente sobre mí._**

–¿Está bien, qué ocurre conmigo? ¿Por qué algo importante como esto involucra a Misty?

Sin importarle nada, continuo escribiendo su reporte siguiendo la siguiente etapa:

_**Planteamiento del problema:**_

_Consiste en realizar una serie de preguntas e interrogantes de algún hecho o fenómeno en la búsqueda de respuestas._

–Entiendo…

**_¿Realmente Misty me quiere como amigo?_**

**_¿Por qué actúa diferente cuando está cerca de mí, que al estar cerca de alguno de nuestros amigos?_**

Ash leyó todo lo que estaba escribiendo. Ya que había perdido tiempo escribiendo y pensando en todo eso creía que lo correcto sería proseguir con el experimento ya que lo había empezado.

–¿Cómo responderme esas preguntas ahora? –fue la interrogante para Ash.

Celular, Facebook… la pregunta era bastante obvia.

–¡MAY! ¡Tal vez ella sepa algo!

Con la esperanza de que una de sus amigos le pudiera decir algo, Ash tomó su celular y marcó el número de May. Mientras tanto, May estaba en su casa, escuchando música mientras leía un libro:

_If you don't say you love me, I'LL KILL YOU!, Tell me your answer…CHOOSE ME OR DIE!_ *–canturreaba May con el reproductor a todo volumen y con los audífonos puestos.

Difícilmente May escuchaba su celular sonando hasta que alcanzó a percibir el tono de llamada y contestó sin detener ni la música ni lectura.

–Hola Ash ¿Qué ocurre?

–Hola May…¿Puedes ayudarme con mi experimento de química?

–Este…por supuesto… –la chica se extrañó. –¿En qué te ayudo?

–¿Sabes que piensa Misty de mí?

May simplemente se pasmó. Era no solamente la mejor amiga de Ash, era la mejor amiga de Misty y el día que esta confesó su amor por Ash, le hizo prometerle a May que NUNCA JAMÁS diría nada de nada, ni siquiera cuando Ash lo requiriera, así que…

–Bueno, dice que eres uno de sus mejores amigos y alguien muy…MUY especial para ella. Y es todo lo que diré

–¿Y ya? ¿Qué no hay nada más?

–Honestamente Ash, no puedo darte toda la información que necesitas. Además ¿Para qué la necesitas?

–Muy bien, este es mi experimento. Quiero saber si le gusto a Misty ¿Sí?

La chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño volvió a estar en shock. Sabía bien que Ash sentía algo por Misty pero ¿Cómo para qué usarlo en algo cómo eso?

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella te gusta?

–¡No me molestes May Balance! –reclamó Ash sonrojado.

–Si haces eso, es porque te gusta ¿O no? –respondió May pícaramente. –Owww, que bonito, a Ashy le gusta Misty

–¡YA, MAY! ¡Detente!

Ash podría negarlo varias veces, pero a fin de cuentas era verdad. A él le gustaba Misty y ya no habría forma de ocultarlo, y menos cuando su experimento era saber lo que ella sentía por él.

–Ya, lo admito. Estoy enamorado de Misty

–¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! –empezaba a gritonear May. –¡Por Dios, llevo cuatro años esperando este día!

–May, por favor no le digas nada a nadie hasta que termine con este experimento, ¿Si?

–Bien, pero en cuanto esté tu hipótesis por favor dime ¿Ok?

–¿Hipótesis?

–Lee el texto…

Y May tenía razón, ahí estaba lo que ella decía:

_**Formulación de Hipótesis:**_

_Es la observación que se da de los fenómenos o hechos examinados. Consiste en proporcionar una interpretación de estos hechos, que debe ser puesta a prueba por medio de observaciones y experimentos posteriores. Éstas no deben ser tomadas como verdaderas, debido a que un mismo hecho…_

–Bla, bla, observación, bla, bla. –decía Ash aburrido. –Ya entendí, te mostraré la hipótesis ¿Está bien?

–Tal vez Brock o Iris puedan ayudarte, hasta Tracey puede ayudarte.

"_¡Claro, Brock puede ayudarme! Iris podría mandarme a la…"_

–En fin Ash, suerte con tu experimento. Nos vemos mañana ¿Sí?

–Claro, adiós y salúdame a Max –dicho esto el chico colgó.

Después de tomar aire, Ash tomó su teléfono y llamó a Brock, su mejor amigo, quien estaba en su habitación, en su escritorio frente a su laptop y anotando algo de ahí a su cuaderno.

–Hola Ash –respondió Brock a la llamada de su amigo. –¿Qué tal todo?

–Brock, necesito que me hagas un favor.

–Por supuesto, dime –respondió amablemente el chico.

–Necesito ayuda con mi experimento de Química.

–Pero Ash, ese experimento es para la próxima semana, además tenemos tarea..

–¿¡Tarea!? –gritó Ash impresionado. –Dime qué era.

Ash escuchó atento a lo que Brock le decía mientras lo anotaba en una agenda. Se enfocó tanto en su experimento que había olvidado, aunque tenía siete días más para terminarlo así que podía hacerlo con calma.

Aunque después de colgarle a Brock, Ash retomó su bitácora:

_**Día 1:**_

_**Acabo de empezar mi experimento, por lo que he visto, Misty no parece tener un sentimiento que no sea amor, pero de ella no se sabe, ciertas veces es mala mentirosa, pero eso me gusta de ella. Dejaré esto por unos dos o tres días, pasado ese tiempo, retomaré este experimento.**_

* * *

¿Qué tal? Van a ser al menos cuatro capítulos, iban a ser siete (por las siete fases del método científico) pero al final no me gustó la idea pero...trataré de acabarlo lo más pront, ya nada más me falta un capítulo, lo acabaré, lo juro! Por cierto, la canción que May escucha es "ChOOse mE or Die" de Tommy february6, es genial la canción pero muy yandere, honestamente me gusta más la intervención de May y Brock en esto porque para mí son los mejores amigos de Ash...En fin...

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

Chaito!

Grayson fuera xD


	2. Hipótesis

Hola! Sí, sí, sí, sé que dije que hasta el jueves iba a subir este capítulo, pero decidí hacerlo de una vez porque...no sé, me dieron ganas de hacerlo xD No, ya en serio, creo que voy a estar sin internet y no quiero dejarlos con ganas de más, voy a actualizarlo porque ya lo voy a terminar (de hecho sin salen cuatro capítulos y estoy haciendo el cuarto) xD

Pero bueno, acá ya esta la intervención de May y Brock y un poquito la intromisión de Dawn en este loco pero tierno experimento de Ash, y Serena hace aparición triunfal pero por ella no se preocupen no va a ser villana xD La villanía de Serena viene en otro fic que escribiré el mes que entra x33 Si gustan saber de qué se trata entren a mi perfil, en la parte de "**AVISO: Próximos proyectos"** ahí está la trama de "Witch Hunt" Bueno, sin más que decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: **"Pokémon" no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. (De lo contrario metería a Misty en XY para ya darle su buen escarmiento a Serena xD)_

* * *

_**II**_

_**Hipótesis**_

Ash cumplió el plazo, durante tres días no retomó su experimento, pero estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta para poder formular su hipótesis, porque simplemente, nada…

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana, Ash estaba con May y Brock en la cafetería de la escuela, comiendo frituras y bebiendo refresco luego de un día duro en la escuela:

–Ash ¿Cómo va tu experimento? –preguntó May comiendo una papita de queso. –¿Has logrado algo?

–No –el azabache se escudó en su vaso de refresco de limón. –No he llegado a nada, no he visto en Misty un comportamiento anormal al de siempre.

–Estamos hablando de Misty, es la más tsundere de la escuela

–¿Tsundere?

–Una chica que parece violenta y agresiva pero por dentro es dulce y tierna, casi siempre esconden su amor en golpes o insultos.

–Claro…por eso crees que todas las chicas que intentas ligarte son tsunderes porque te golpean –May miró mal a Brock recordando su fama de "Donjuan"

–Eso es cosa aparte, hablamos de Ash, no de mí…

–Bueno, bueno, Cómo sea. –dijo el chico avergonzado. –No he visto nada raro en Misty y eso no me sirve.

–¿Tú no has visto nada raro en Misty? ¿Has visto cómo se pone cuando Serena se acerca a ti?

–¿Qué?

–Hablando de la reina de Roma. –señaló May hacia una figura misteriosa que se acercaba a Ash.

Una chica de buen cuerpo, delgada, largo cabello casi rubio y ojos azules se acercaba a Ash con paso elegante y apresurado. Este no hizo nada.

–Hola Ash –habló coquetamente la chica.

–Oh, hola Serena –contestaron los tres al unísono.

–¿Hiciste la tarea de inglés? Yo no entendí nada –Serena hablaba en un tono tan inocente, tierno y dulce…que empalagaba.

–Claro, puedo pasártela si quieres –Ash sacó de su mochila un cuaderno color azul y se lo entregó a Serena.

–¡Oh, gracias Ash! ¡Te devuelvo tu cuaderno antes de entrar a inglés! –sonrió la chica. –¡Los veo en clase! –después de decir eso, se fue.

Serena se fue al mismo paso con el que llegó, elegante y rápidamente. Antes de poder regresar a la plática, Misty estaba parada cerca de la cafetería, con una ira que delataba con su semblante y la falsa sonrisa con la que saludó a Serena. May y Brock se dieron cuenta.

–Tengo tu hipótesis Ash. Misty está celosa de Serena –dijo May

–¿Qué? –exclamó Ash.

Misty no mostraba ni elegancia ni gracia con su caminar. Mostraba furia con sus pasos tan apretados y veloces, pero eso sí, conservando su falsa sonrisa:

–Hola Misty –le dijeron burlonamente a la chica May y Brock.

Ella no miró a nadie, sólo tomó una silla de otra mesa y se sentó junto a Ash. Refunfuñaba y maldecía a Serena continuamente mientras sacaba de su mochila una botella de juego y tomaba de las papitas que estaban en la mesa:

–No lo entiendo, ni que fuera tan bonita…

–¿Todo bien Mist? –preguntó Ash extrañado.

–No. No comprendo que tiene esa tipa que no tenga yo. Es decir…

–Espera –interrumpió Brock. -¿Estás celosa de Serena, Mist?

–Un poco –respondió la pelirroja enfadada. –Pero hay de ustedes si alguien se entera.

–Ay Misty –rió May. –Eres tan tsundere

–¿Tan qué…?

–"Tsundere" Alguien agresivo y duro por fuera pero blando y tierno por dentro, difícilmente te conseguirás novio con esa actitud. –Brock miró a Ash con la intención de molestarlo. –¿No es así Ash?

En un tiempo pasado, Ash no hubiera comprendido eso, pero ahora por fin entendía por qué ese mensaje iba a hacia él. Misty solo pudo sonrojarse sin decir nada…

–Cállense ya, veo que fue mala idea venir con ustedes –aun ruborizada se levantó de la silla. –Me voy con Dawn e Iris.

–Dawn no está con Iris…

–¿Perdón? ¡Acabo de verlas juntas!

–No Misty –interrumpió Ash. –Iris acaba de irse, tuvo una emergencia. Estoy casi seguro de que Dawn no tarda en venir hacía…

–¡Hola chicos! –apareció de la nada una chica de cabello y ojos azules con una amplia sonrisa.

–…Acá… –terminó de pronunciar Ash la frase…aunque algo tarde.

–Hola Dawn –Misty pudo recuperar la calma y volvió a sentarse. –Toma asiento por favor…

Ash no dejaba de analizar el comportamiento de su amiga; los celos, la indirecta, pero aún así era información escasa para su hipótesis. Aunque si siguió atento.

–¿De qué hablaban?

–¿Qué no estabas con Iris? –preguntó May

–No, dijo que tenía que irse y la acompañé hasta la puerta y luego…BAM! Ya no la vi otra vez.

–Entendido… –dijo Brock indiferente.

–¿Todo bien Misty? –preguntó la peliazul preocupada por su amiga pelirroja. –¿Qué tienes?

–Digamos que la "Señorita Perfección" vino a molestarla…

–¿Serena te dijo algo?

–No, pero sabes cómo se pone cuando ella está cerca –May se acercó a Dawn para susurrarle. –Y más cuando está cerca de Ash

Ambas chicas estallaron en risa, Brock solo sonrió, causándole a Misty un gran bochorno…aunque Ash solo observaba, buscando una señal de comportamiento anormal en su pelirroja amiga. Discretamente Ash sacó el bloc donde escribía sobre su experimento y empezó a anotar en sus bitácoras:

_**Día 2:**_

_**Misty se mostró celosa cuando Serena se acercó a mí. Es cierto que a Serena la conozco desde que teníamos ocho años pero apenas la volví a ver hace un año cuando nos asignaron el mismo salón…pero Serena no me interesa como nada más que una amiga, simple y sencillo. **_

_**Además, May y Brock le hicieron una broma mala referente a nuestro supuesto noviazgo que la hizo enfadar, según ellos dos Misty actúa como una tsundere…típico de ella, aunque eso sigue sin responder mis preguntas.**_

_**Creo que seguiré…**_

–¿Qué escribes Ash? –contemplaba curiosa Misty

El chico se espantó al sentir a Misty tan cerca de su no tan secreto experimento y guardó el cuaderno en su mochila para alejarla de Misty:

–Oh…eso…sólo eran notas…

May y Brock reían en voz baja al contemplar aquel momento. Pobre Ash, Dawn sólo estaba confundida:

–¿De qué se ríen? ¿Por qué Ash se pone así? –le susurró Dawn a sus amigos.

–Que Ash te cuente, no vas a creerlo.

–Ni yo me la creo, y eso que conozco a Ash desde que teníamos 11 años –susurró Brock riendo

Mientras la peliazul no comprendía el por qué sus amigos se divertían con la vergüenza de Ash, Misty no se creía eso de que él "escribía unas notas":

–Ajá ¿Notas para qué…?

–Ya sabes, mi experimento de química. –dijo el azabache involuntariamente, para luego escuchar como May y Brock estaban muriendo de risa al verlo así.

–¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es tu tema?

Mientras Ash buscaba un argumento lo suficientemente inteligente y creíble con el cual engañar a Misty (_Ajá, si claro XD)_ el pelicastaño no resistió y le dijo a Dawn susurrándole todo, para que al final, los tres terminaran riendo como locos:

–Pues…acerca de…de…Del comportamiento de las chicas. –Y con eso Ash se dio cuenta que él también era mal mintiendo.

–Vaya, podría serte útil…–Misty se ruborizó y volteó hacia otro lado. –Podrías entender mejor los sentimientos de una chica…

Ash se confundió con esa frase, pero Misty notando que sus tres amigos no paraban de reír y de burlarse del azabache supo tenderles una pequeña trampa:

–Pero no le pidas ayuda a estos tres, nunca…como podrás ver, May y Dawn son algo superficiales y Brock no tiene nada de experiencia con las chicas…por eso no ha tenido novia desde los 15 años…

Las risas burlonas de May, Brock y Dawn pararon y se convirtieron en una mirada de rabia hacía Misty:

–¡OYE! –gritaron enfadados los tres

El turno de reírse fue de Ash y Misty, detrás de las miradas de enojo de los tres chicos, estaba el apoyo incondicional que le daban al experimento de Ash, que prometía un final feliz:

–Bueno, vámonos ya, tenemos inglés en media hora y no he terminado la tarea.

–Serena tiene mi cuaderno, puedo pasarte la tarea si quieres…

–¿¡QUÉ SERENA QUÉ?! –Misty sin decir nada le propinó un puñetazo a Ash en el hombro. –Prefiero no entregarla o hacerla cómo pueda, nos vemos en inglés, estaré en la biblioteca –dicho esto, Misty se fue.

Dawn no pudo evitar acercarse a Ash y preguntarle acerca de su experimento referente a Misty:

–Ow, pobre de ti Ash…deberás estar más atento a Misty para averiguar que SI TE QUIERE.

–¿Qué? ¿Y tú cómo sabes?

–Brock acaba de decírmelo. Suerte con eso… –rio Dawn.

Tal vez Ash necesitaba más esfuerzo en cuanto su experimento, porque de verdad estaba convirtiéndose en un desastre, y eso que ni siquiera había avanzado a ni a la mitad…

* * *

_**Misty es mucho más tsundere de lo creí. Pero he podido ver bien todo su comportamiento y siento que ya tengo lo necesario para poder plantear esa sencilla hipótesis: Cuando éramos niños, siempre quería estar conmigo, cada que una chica mostraba interés en mí se encelaba y su carácter conmigo era más agresivo, aún recuerdo cuando conocimos a Dawn, casi la mata por tan solo creer que yo era lindo.**_

_**Ante May, Dawn y Brock jamás va a admitir que le gusto, tal vez porque teme que yo me burle de ella o que la rechace, pero no sé cómo animarla a que puede decirme lo que siente por mí porque yo le correspondo. O esta es mi hipótesis…**_

Esa fue lo que Brock y May pudieron leer después de que, saliendo de la clase Ash les mostrara la hipótesis que hizo mientras no hacía nada. Ninguno supo que decir, todo lo que Ash escribió no era una hipótesis, era la verdad. Misty tenía miedo a ser rechazada por eso se callaba su cariño por el azabache:

–Suena convincente…–dijo Brock, solo por decir algo.

–Está muy bien hecha tu hipótesis Ash –se dignó a decir May. –¿Es la definitiva?

–Por ahora sí, si he de modificarle algo, será mejor que lo haga después del diseño experimental…

–¿Diseño experimental?

–El experimento ya es para dentro de dos días, mejor me doy prisa para tenerlo listo

–En serio, eso más que un experimento parece una guía de cómo tener novia en siete días –dijo burlona la castaña…pero esta vez su chiste no dio nada de gracia.

–Y según tú…¿Cuál será el diseño experimental?

–Bueno, mañana no hay clases ¿Cierto?

–Hay clases, pero no tendremos la última clase. –corrigió May al chico.

–Bien, invitaré a Misty a salir…

–¿¡QUÉ!? –dijeron los chicos sorprendidos.

* * *

Si creyeron que la hipótesis estuvo interesante, esperense al diseño experimental xDDD Si va a estar buena, se los garantizo, y si extrañaban a Iris y Cilan calma, ya los tendrán en el próximo capítulo, eso téngalo por seguro x3 Bueno, los dejo porque tengo que estudiar para mi examen de literatura y hacer un ensayo para mañana x3

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	3. Diseño experimental y análisis

Hola! Perdón por tardar pero estuve sin internet por una semana u.u Sé que se quedaron con ganas de saber cómo va este loco experimento que Ash está haciendo, pero no les quedo mal, en serio :3 Juro que estará listo el capítulo final mañana mismo si quieren! :3333 Pero por ahora aquí está

Contesto reviews ~ (Vaya, se siente tan bien hacer esto XD)

_**SirenaMisty: **__¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estás leyendo mi fic! Es un honor que me estés leyendo! Y si, ya era hora de quitarle a Ash lo tonto por un ratito x333 Gracias, te agradezco que te guste._

_**hikariiii94: **__Sé que es increíble ver a Ash en la escuela x333 Esa es mi magia, ok no XD Tú solo lee y juzga lo que sigue porque de verdad va a estar bueno amiga! asdfghjkljkkl :333_

_**Mistyket: **__Admiro que leas mi fic y que te haga cambiar de opinión sobre los AU escolares, pero es que no resistí la tentación de subirla x3_

_**nova por siempre:** Bueno, en sí no creo que Misty mate a Ash si ve el bloc...pero se va a poner bueno esto!_

Sin más qué decir…

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**III**_

_**Diseño experimental y análisis de resultados.**_

_**Día 3:**_

_**No tendremos clase de 11 a 1, pero mamá no lo sabe y no quise decirle porque esta vez no quería llegar temprano a casa. Planeo invitar a salir a Misty a la cafetería que está cerca de aquí o a pasear al bosque, tal vez ahí puedo ver sus reacciones al estar sola conmigo…**_

_**Veamos que pasa…no quiero terminar cometiendo un error.**_

Fue lo que Ash anotó en su bloc mientras estaba en clase de ciencias sociales. Veía como todos ya estaban ansiosos de irse pero él estaba listo para invitar a Misty a salir para comprobar su hipótesis, recordó lo que el libro decía acerca del diseño experimental:

_**Diseño experimental:**_

_Determina la validez de los posibles resultados en los experimentos y si una hipótesis se acepta o se desecha; la experimentación consiste en la comprobación y/o verificación de una hipótesis._

Sin embargo, estaba nervioso, necesitaba algunos consejos, por suerte Iris, otra de sus mejores amigas estaba sentada junto a él, aprovechando que ella estaba distraída decidió hablar con ella:

–Iris…

–¿Uh? ¿Tú me llamaste?

–Sí, necesito tu consejo…

–Dime –dijo en voz baja la chica morena.

–Voy a invitar a salir a Misty ¿Qué debo hacer?

Iris puso los ojos como platos luego de escuchar tal frase de Ash…a quién creía el más inmaduro de todos los chicos que había conocido en su vida…y eso que había conocido a pocos:

–Hasta que te atreviste, lleva una eternidad esperando que la invites a salir ¿A dónde van a ir?

–A la cafetería que está cerca de aquí.

–Buena idea Ketchum, te decidiste –lo felicitó Iris. –Decláratele y mañana me dicen cómo les fue y cuando tiempo les predigo juntos.

–No me le voy a declarar aún –Ash se sonrojó. –Quiero ver que siente por mí…

–¿En serio? –la chica de cabello morado ya iba a gritar. –¡Estás ciego, de verdad!

–¿Ciego? ¿Por qué?

–Los conozco a ambos desde hace dos años y sé bien que a ella le gustas mucho

–¿Ah sí?

–Hasta un ciego podría notarlo…

Ash estaba con su necedad de averiguarlo por su cuenta ¿No sería que su experimento ya era una obsesión?

–Veré que puedo lograr al rato…

–¡Excelente! –exclamó la chica para luego inclinarse hacia adelante donde estaba sentado en la banca de enfrente un chico de cabello y ojos verdes vestido casi formalmente. –Hey Cilan, tengo que decirte algo.

–¿Uh? –volteó el chico hacia Iris. –¿Qué pasa?

–Nuestro Ashy va a invitar a salir a Misty –dijo Iris conteniendo la emoción.

–¡No! –exclamó Cilan. –¡Pensé que este día nunca llegaría! ¿Dónde Ash?

–En la cafetería que está cerca de aquí…

–¡Fabuloso! ¡Todo el salón debe saberlo!

–¡NO! –Ash le tapó la boca a Cilan. –Que nadie sepa aún ¿Está bien?

–Bien, bien. Saliendo de aquí te vamos a decir qué hacer ¿Sí?

–Vale chicos, gracias –dijo Ash sonriente, y los tres regresaron a sus respectivos asuntos.

May y Brock (que estaban sentados juntos) vieron y alcanzaron a escuchar la plática, Dawn también pudo escucharla, los tres sonrieron y hablaron por un momento para enviarle una nota de Ash (que estaba sentado en la fila a la derecha de la suya), al enviarla, esta decía:

_**May: ¿Cilan e Iris saben que saldrás con Misty?**_

_**Brock: ¡Tenemos mucho que hablar Ash!**_

_**Dawn: Le diré a Serena que se lleva a Misty para que puedas prepararte…**_

El azabache se sorprendió por el cometario de Dawn…Misty odia a muerte a Serena, aunque también podría usar eso para seguir notando el comportamiento de Misty:

_**Bien, díganle a Misty y a Serena por favor.**_

Dawn se firmó la sentencia de muerte con decir "Juntaré a Misty y Serena". Misty odiaba de muerte a Serena y a Serena no le agradaba mucho Misty…pero si era por ayudar a Ash y a la vez a la propia Misty. Solo pasó un recado a la banca donde sorpresivamente estaban sentadas juntas Serena y Misty:

_**Hola, necesito que saliendo estén juntas un rato, necesitamos hacerle un paro a Ash ¿Está bien?**_

_**-Dawn :D**_

–¿Ash? –dijeron al unísono ambas.

–Seguramente otra de sus tonterías… –bufó Misty frustrada

–Oye Misty ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Adelante Serena –Misty fingió sonreír.

–¿Desde cuándo te gusta Ash? –Serena disfrazó sus celos de curiosidad.

Misty usó esa oportunidad para poder aunque sea hacerle una heridita de venganza a la siempre perfecta y linda Serena que ha tenido la intención de quitarle a Ash desde hace un año:

–Desde que teníamos 10 años, y creo que él siente lo mismo pero no sé. Si te confieso la verdad quiero que me invite a salir ahora mismo.

Aunque bien estaba celosa, ardiendo de envidia y furia, Serena comprendía que aunque conocía a Ash desde dos años antes que Misty, nunca pudo ser nada más que una buena amiga…pero no quería rendirse:

–Eso es lindo…

La clase siguió su curso normal hasta que llegó la hora de la salida. Misty y Serena se fueron juntas mientras que Dawn, Iris, Cilan, May y Brock se quedaron con Ash:

–Mira amigo –le dijo Cilan. –Sólo sé amable y pídeselo con calma, y si puedes dile cosas lindas.

–Ash, por favor no la riegues, que esto es importante…aunque sólo sea por ciencia

–¿Ciencia? –se preguntaron al unísono Cilan e Iris.

–No May, usare la ciencia para ver si Misty me quiere o no. –tuvo que aclarar Ash. –Saber que siente Misty por mí es mi experimento.

–Ash –dijo Iris al borde de la furia. –¡Eres un completo idiota! ¡Si pusiste de hipótesis que ella no te dice nada por miedo, de una vez te digo que eso si es verdad! ¡Y no me salgas con que el diseño experimental es la cita!

–Sí…

Iris suspiró frustrada. Pero a fin de cuentas si Ash quería hacer eso…no había de otra.

–Voy por ella. –después Iris corrió tras Misty y Serena

Serena y Misty se sentían súper incómodas juntas, esperaban un milagro que las separa por un motivo u otro. Pero gracias al cielo ese milagro era de cabello morado, piel morena y ojos color miel llamado Iris.

–¡Misty! ¡Ash debe decirte algo! –gritó Iris deteniendo a las chicas.

–¿Uh?

Con el ánimo de todos sus amigos, Ash se dirigió hacia las dos chicas, pero estaba congelado, Iris tuvo que darle un golpe en el hombro para que se animara a hablar:

–Misty…

–¿Si Ash…?

–¿Querrías salir conmigo?

Tanto Misty como Serena se pasmaron, pero…al final ambas sonrieron. Serena animó a Misty a que le contestara a Ash:

–Claro…¿Cuándo?

–Ahora, vamos a la cafetería que está cerca…

–Por supuesto, vámonos.

Los amigos de la pareja los vieron con ternura, aunque todos menos Serena sabían que usar el método científico para averiguar los sentimientos de Misty era lo más estúpido que Ash había hecho:

–Esto es lo más estúpido que Ash ha hecho en su vida –dijo Iris algo irritada

–Sí, es tonto –secundó May

–Ridículo, ridículo –apoyó Dawn

Cuando caminaban por el patio hacia la salida, Misty estaba poniendo nerviosa. Jamás en su vida Ash la habia invitado a salir, siempre era en plan de amigos pero esta vez iba algo serio. Ya afuera, ambos estaban caminando hacia la cafetería, Ash estaba pendiente al comportamiento de su amiga:

–Ash… –pudo pronunciar Misty luego de varios minutos de silencio. –¿Por qué estamos haciendo eso?

"_Oh diablos..."_

–Bueno…ya sabes…eres mi mejor amiga y todo eso y…

"_Amiga…era de esperarse"_ se desilusionó Misty

–Comprendo, vamos –dijeron la chica cuando ya habían llegado a la cafetería

Aunque por fuera la cafetería era de aspecto viejo y descuidado, por dentro era un verdadero lujo; las paredes estaban de color blanco adornadas con cuadros enmarcados de obras de arte y la barra de comida era elegante, al igual que las sillas y las mesas. Era hermoso, cuando la pelirroja iba a sentarse, Ash, como todo un caballero la ayudó a sentarse, ella se sorprendió y se sonrojó:

–Ya en serio ¿Por qué haces esto Ash…?

–Sólo quería salir contigo ¿Qué un chico no puede salir con su mejor amiga? –dijo Ash algo nervioso. Los argumentos se le acababan.

–Supongo que sí –Misty seguía decepcionada. –Somos amigos solamente

El chico miraba la decepción de su amiga y podía notar que no le gustaba mucho la palabra "amigos" en cuanto a ellos dos se refería:

–Hey Mist ¿Te gustaría comer pastel de chocolate?

–¡Por supuesto! –dijo Misty ansiosa

Más tarde, en la mesa estaban dos malteadas de chocolate y dos trozos casi terminados de pastel de chocolate con crema, ambos se veían felices con la cita, pero Misty más, eso para Ash era de mucha ayuda:

–¿Qué hora es?

–Veamos –Ash sacó su celular de su mochila. –Van a dar las 12:00

–Ash, gracias por todo pero ya debo irme, mis hermanas deben estar esperándome –la chica se levantó no sin antes darle un beso a Ash en la mejilla. –Nos vemos mañana

Cuando Misty se alejaba, el chico sentía un dolor que jamás había sentido, pero aprovechando que no estaba sacó su bloc y empezó a escribir:

_**Salí con ella, ahí estaba de nuevo esa dulce sonrisa que solo muestra conmigo. Creo que estoy cada vez más cerca de descubrir la verdad ¡Ella me quiere! ¡Lo sabía!**_

Pero él bien sabía que para el método científico se necesitaba paciencia, mucha paciencia. Y además le faltaban cuatro fases, así que sacó su libro (que aunque esa no fuera su clase lo llevaba y leyó:

_**Análisis de resultados:**_

_Determina la validez de los posibles resultados obtenidos en los experimentos. Y si una hipótesis se acepta o se desecha; la experimentación consiste en la comprobación y/o verificación de una hipótesis._

–Veamos…

Y prosiguió a anotar todo lo que pudo notar en Misty durante la hora que estuvieron juntos y solos en la cafetería:

_**¿Cómo pude llegar a esta repentina conclusión? No solo por la forma en como me sonreía, la forma en la que me trataba, su lindo sonrojo, bueno, toda su felicidad la cual me hacía feliz en todo sentido. Con esto creo asegurar que en verdad, en verdad quiero a Misty y soy correspondido.**_

Después buscó su hipótesis y la completó:

_**Creo que lo que ella necesita es saber que también la quiero para que pueda confesar lo que siente por mí. Pero lógicamente a mí me da mucho miedo confesarle esto que siento, pero me supongo que ella no me diría nada tampoco. Tengo que animarla para que demuestre este amor que ella siente…mostrándole que siento lo mismo.**_

Ash ya podía estar tranquilo; estaba a punto de terminar su experimento y el final de aquella tensión romántica con Misty estaba muy cerca, luego de casi 7 años de conocerse y jamás haberse animado a decir nada.

Mientras Misty caminaba hacia su casa, no podía dejar de pensar en la atención que Ash le dedicaba desde hacía cinco días (tiempo que pasó desde que empezó su experimento), jamás y cuando decía jamás era JAMÁS, le había prestado tanta atención en su vida y eso a la chica le entusiasmaba:

–Creo que después de todo…si sientes algo más por mí…

* * *

¿Los volví a dejar con ganas de más? ¡De eso se trata, amigos míos! (o bueno, amigas, porque veo que son más chicas los que lo leen :3) Espérenme un poquitititito más para poder subir el capítulo final ¿Sí? Gracias a todos ustedes por leer esta otra locura mía! En cuanto sean vacaciones me tendrán de vuelta para historias de ATLA, TLoK y Por qué no? Una que otra de Pokémon x3 (De hecho, tengo tantos fics que hacer de mis otros fandoms D: )

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	4. Conclusión, Teoría y Ley

Hola! Aquí estoy yo con otra de mis tonterías! XD Bien, estoy en casa descansando de un dolor de estómago mientras mi grupo escolar está teniendo clase de ecología D: ¿Qué? ¡Me sentía muuuy mal! (Ahorita ya estoy mejor, gracias XD)

En fin ¿Ya ansios s por el final? ¿Ansios s por ver cómo acabará el experimento de Ash? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Misty? Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en este capítulo final! :DDDD

Sin más que decir…

Dísfrútenlo!

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: **__"Pokémon" no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores_

* * *

_**IV**_

_**Conclusión, Teoría y Ley**_

Miércoles, tan sólo dos días pata el fin de semana, es siempre el día más pesado para todos, y más para Ash y sus amigos cuando su horario de clases es de 7 de la mañana a 3 de la tarde, pero apenas eran las 12:00 y su última clase era hasta la 1:00, mientras tanto, Brock, Ash, May y Dawn estaban sentados en una jardinera, aburridos:

–Ash ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Misty? –preguntó Dawn curiosa. –Cada que le pregunto a ella se emociona demasiado y ya ni me dice y a ti no te he hablado desde que entré.

–Naturalmente –interrumpió May. –No entraste a matemáticas, llegaste a las 9 de la mañana y después de la clase de taller no volvimos a verte.

Cuando May dijo eso, los cuatro empezaron a reír. Pero cuando el azabache dejó de reír, se sonrojó:

–Me fue bien…de hecho, ya terminé mi conclusión

–¡No! –gritaron los tres chicos impresionados.

–¡Muéstrala Ash, queremos saber! –exclamó Dawn emocionada.

Ash sacó el bloc donde anotó todo lo referente a su experimento, y le mostró a May, Dawn y Brock lo que decía:

_**Día 4:**_

_**Sí, Misty es la chica más tsundere que pude conocer (después le sigue Iris XD) pero en serio, me tomó años ser lo suficientemente listo para darme cuenta de que…ella me ama y yo también la amo. Mañana no tendremos clases de 12 a 1 así que creo que en ese tiempo puedo dar el paso final…pedirle que sea mi novia.**_

_**Conclusión:**_

_**No hay mucho que decir, todo lo dije en estos cuatro días, en mi hipótesis, en mis bitácoras, en el diseño experimental, pero solo diré una cosa: Misty me quiere, lo cual he estado esperando desde que supe que yo la quería.**_

May y Dawn, en incluso Brock se emocionaron con cada palabra de Ash. No lo podían creer, a lo largo de cuatro días descubrió lo que no pudo en siete años. Era impresionante pero verdadero

–Me perdí –agregó Dawn ingenuamente. –¿Qué es eso de sacar la conclusión?

May le dio un ligero zape a su amiga, para luego sacar su libro de química y dárselo en la misma explicación que Ash utilizó, este decía:

_**Conclusión:**_

_Concluir o finalizar algo planteado; toma de decisión, juicio o solución después de haber hecho una serie de reflexiones sobre determinado un asunto dado._

–Oh…ya veo… –dijo Dawn devolviéndole el libro a May.

–¿Y tu teoría?

–No está lista aún–dijo Ash tranquilamente.

–¿Por qué no?

–Aún no tengo nada concreto. Quiero decirle a Misty que la quiero y después sacar mi teoría y mi ley.

Dawn suspiró frustrada y se alejó de sus amigos

–¿A dónde vas…?

–Donde Iris, la traeré a ella y a Cilan. Tienes problemas Ketchum –renegó la peliazul antes de irse.

Tanto Brock, como May y Ash se sorprendieron ante la reacción de Dawn:

–¿Qué dijiste Ash que la hizo enojar? –preguntó Brock confundido.

–Tal vez fue el zape que May le dio

–No me eches la culpa Ash –la castaña solo se defendió

–Ash –le susurro Brock. –Ahí viene Serena

Y era verdad, la "Señorita Perfección" Serena se acercaba, pero no con el paso elegante que la distinguía. No. Era un paso lento y deprimente.

–Hola chicos.

–Serena ¿Estás bien?

–Ash, escuché a Dawn diciéndole algo a Cilan e Iris que necesito preguntarte.

–Dime…

–¿Es cierto que tu experimento para química era descubrir lo que Misty siente por ti?

El azabache enmudeció. Ni sus dos amigos dijeron nada, al final él tragó saliva y dijo:

–Sí, la verdad sí. Serena, lo siento pero estoy enamorado de Misty.

La chica de ojos azules estaba entristeciéndose hasta que volteó hacia el frente y veía a Dawn, Iris y Cilan acercándose con Misty. Tal vez Ash no correspondía a sus sentimientos, tal vez Misty no le agradaba pero ¿Eso le impediría ayudarlos?

–Eso lo sé Ash, desde que te volví a ver la quieres. Pero dime una cosa ¿Cómo le hiciste para averiguar todo eso?

–Es algo difícil de explicar…

–Bueno, eso es difícil de explicar y lo sé pero…dime cuál fue tu conclusión y cómo vas a sacar tu teoría. –Serena mostró interés repentino.

–Bien, te diré cuál fue mi conclusión. Misty me quiere y le confesaré mi amor.

Serena divisaba que tan cerca estaba de Misty de la ubicación de Ash y se las ingeniaba para preguntar:

–¿Y tienes una idea de qué hacer?

–Serena ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi experimento?

–Dime una cosa segura ¿Si quieres a Misty?

–¡Sí Serena, la quiero mucho!

May y Brock enmudecieron al momento, Serena sonrió pero Ash se quedó asustado por el repentino silencio:

–¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

May, Serena y Brock tomaron las manos de Ash y le mostraron porque el silencio. Ahí estaban unos sonrientes Cilan, Dawn e Iris y una sonrojada Misty:

–Oh rayos…

–Hola Ash –saludaron sonrientes el peliverde y la pelimorada

Los presentes reían ansiosos por ver que seguiría después de los nervios de Ash y Misty:

–¿Tu experimento era saber qué sentía por ti?

–¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Dawn me lo dijo

El azabache le dedicó a su amiga peliazul una mirada asesina, esta se tensó y regresó a donde estaban May y Brock, Cilan e Iris la siguieron, dejando frente a frente a la pareja:

–Si te sientes ofendida, lo siento mucho…de verdad pero no encontraba otra manera.

–Si había otra manera…

–¿Qué?

–Esta

Misty jaló de la camisa a Ash y le plantó tremendo beso. Los presentes solo se pasmaron, Serena parecía un poco dolida pero Iris la abrazó para que mejor se sintiera feliz por que Ash era feliz con quien realmente quería. Cuando la pelirroja soltó al chico…

–¿Qué…fue…eso?

–Pudiste habérmelo preguntado desde hace años….aunque creo que tu repentina atención hacia mí ahora tiene sentido ¿No crees Ashy?

–Oh…claro… –Ash estaba poniéndose nervioso. –Tienes mucha razón y…

–¿Qué te falta para terminar tu experimento conmigo, eh?

–Bueno –Ash tomó su libro y revisó lo que decía acerca de la teoría y la ley.

_**Teoría:**_

_Conjunto de observaciones de fenómenos organizados sistemáticamente, sometidas a la verificación experimental y que están encaminadas a establecer la variedad de un sistema científico._

–Me falta mi teoría y… –el chico volvió a revisar su libro.

_**Ley:**_

_Surge cuando los fenómenos observan una regularidad constante durante la experimentación, es decir, se repiten los resultados el experimento, para establecer una relación necesaria que enlaza entren sí fenómenos naturales._

–Me falta la ley…

–Mira, te ayudaré con eso de la teoría –sonrió la pelirroja mientras con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello del chico.

–¿Ah sí? –el chico también se sonrojaba. –¿Cómo?

–Cuando una chica jamás dice nada sobre sus sentimientos por un chico es porque tiene miedo a ser rechazada. Si esta fue tu hipótesis, estaba bien.

–Hey Dawn –dijo Ash mirando a su amiga. –¿Te puedo pedir unos favores?

–Por supuesto, dime –respondió la chica emocionadísima.

–Una, escribe lo que Misty dijo en la parte de "Teoría" y le cambias cosas en la parte de "Ley"

–Ajá ¿Y qué más?

–Dos, tú y el resto déjenme a solas con mi novia ¿Está bien?

–¿¡NOVIA!? –exclamaron sorprendidos todos, incluida Misty.

–Bueno, si tú quieres…

–Oh…–la pelirroja sonrió de nuevo. –Sí, sí ¡Sí!

Misty abrazó a Ash, mientras que se iban, Dawn tomó el bloc de Ash e hizo lo que este le dijo, empezó a escribir en su bloc hasta que Brock la detuvo:

–Déjalo, cuando acabe con Misty que lo escriba en clase de ecología, al fin y al cabo falta media hora para las 1

–Tienes razón –Dawn sonrió. –Dejemos a esos dos tórtolos que bien ya les hacía falta tiempo juntos

Todos rieron alegres mientras se alejaban mientras la pareja se abrazaba y besaba, Era lindo, pero nadie sabía, con el tiempo podría ser empalagoso…aunque no les importaba…por ahora.

* * *

_**Teoría y Ley:**_

_**Se han de estar preguntando porque juntar dos fases completamente distintas en una sola, muy sencillo. No haya nada más que deba hacer ¿Saben? Mi teoría es la siguiente:**_

_**Las tsunderes son personas (comúnmente chicas) de carácter externo agresivo y violento pero internamente dulces y tiernas, las cuales nunca admitirán cuando alguien les gusta con expresiones hermosas, si no con golpes e insultos. Y Misty formó parte de estas personas por al menos seis o siete años, prácticamente desde que la conozco, jamás pude darme cuenta de los celos que sentía por Serena, de sus expresiones cuando ella estaba a mi lado, yo era demasiado tonto para esto. Pero eso sí, ella me ha querido desde hace seis años o siete y con eso puedo estar en paz.**_

_**La ley que este experimento sostiene es: Si notas algún cambio en tu mejor amiga de la infancia y crees corresponderle, es amor, ella está enamorada de ti y tú de ella y si jamás te dice es por miedo al rechazo o porque es una tsundere.**_

Eso leyó el profesor Birch el día de la entrega del proyecto. Con un folder y hojas impresas con todas las observaciones de Ash junto con los reportes, análisis, etc, el enseñante apenas podía creer que el azabache usara algo tan respetado para la ciencia en algo como eso.

–Buen trabajo Ash, de acuerdo tu ley no es muy exacta pero dime ¿Qué resultados tuvo este experimento para ti?

–Bueno… –el chico se sonrojó y miró a Misty, quien estaba leyendo el libro de química. –Creo que ya sabe en qué terminó todo esto…

–Al menos tuviste buenos resultados –dicho esto, el profesor Birch garabateó un 10 en la hoja principal del trabajo y se lo devolvió a Ash.

Con una sonrisa, el chico agradeció la calificación y regresó a su lugar, pero Misty (quien estaba a su lado) estaba atenta a la lectura en la que estaba, antes de que este pudiera decir algo, una hoja de papel arrugada estaba en su mesa, aunque tenía leves indicios de primero haber sido doblada y después hecha bolita. Al abrirla…

_**Cilan: Nada mal Ketchum, ya te hacía falta una novia XD**_

_**Iris: Un buen experimento te trajo novia, estoy orgullosa de ti :D**_

_**May: Aunque la próxima vez trata de no tardarte siete o seis años en descubrir que Misty te ama y descubrirlo en tan solo cuatro días x3**_

_**Brock: En fin, felicidades Ash, ya que hasta la fecha no puedo creer que llegaras a esto ¡Fiesta en la cafetería mañana a las 12! Ok no XD**_

_**Dawn.: ¡Wiiiii, Fiesta en la cafetería! Esperen, esto no XD No, ya en serio Ash, jamás creí que en esa cabeza hueca que no sé cómo estudia el bachillerato pudo caber una forma creativa de hacer a Misty tu novia ;)**_

_**Serena: ¿Yo debía decir algo? Oh si XD ¡Gran trabajo Ashy!**_

Los mensajes de sus amigos le daban risa al chico, pero mientras Ash leía Misty lo observaba de reojo fingiendo prestarle atención al libro, para luego mirar por última vez pero maliciosamente y regresar a su lectura. Al final de la nota Ash se encontró con una sorpresa que no se esperaba:

_**Misty: Nada más que yo deba decir, sólo…si vuelves a hacerme esto te juro que no terminaré contigo, solo te daré todo mi amor en un golpe en la cara, ya sabes, lo que es ser una tsundere. XD**_

El azabache apartó el libro de su novia y le robó un beso, ella se sonrojó pero también sonrió:

–Estás advertido –Misty le devolvió el beso a Ash

–Ya comprendí –sonrió el chico. –Mi amada tsundere….

La pareja se abrazó, para ternura de sus amigos, inclusive Serena. Nadie iba a entender con claridad el por qué Ash recurrió al método científico para poder averiguar que sentía Misty por él cuando bien era bastante obvio. Pero si algo aprendió Ash de esto era que no todo en las Ciencias es malo, quién sabe, podría servirnos de algo aparte de su uso normal y establecido.

_**FIN**_

* * *

¿Muy obvio el final? Ya sé, ya sé, no soy muy buena en estos casos, créanme. Pero hice lo mejor que pude para esto, esta semana y la que sigue no creo poder publicar nada más pero cuando salga de vacaciones, lo que les espera! :D

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
